


three of a kind (the winning hand)

by sprx77



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Alternate Universe- Sasuke Never Left Konoha, Anal Sex, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Barebacking, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, I love this website, If we could get that going as a tag that would be great, M/M, Married Characters, Married Sex, Multi, OT3 Team Seven, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Pet Names, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: In a universe where Sasuke never left the village, he tries something new with his husband and wife.In the bedroom.Or: Naruto teaches Sakura a modified version of the Sexy Jutsu so that they can dick down their husband together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538119
Comments: 15
Kudos: 500





	three of a kind (the winning hand)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted SMUT and by god I decided to write it. It jumps right in so be not alarmed.
> 
> I usually use a quote from the fic as a summary but guess what I am not doing, in order to not have smut in the summary? Truly I'm selfless and sacrificing.

Sakura slides her dick into Sasuke nice and slow. He exhales shaky, long past pretending to be unaffected. 

“Good thing we spent so long stretching you,” Naruto brushes the sweaty hair of their husband’s face, pink and pinched. Sasuke snaps at his fingers. 

Naruto’s eyes darken to a deeper blue. 

“Careful.” He mutters, shifting forward on his knees. “I’m next.” 

His cockhead bumps against Sakura’s shaft where it enters Sasuke’s body; the sensitivity makes her jump. 

Sasuke  _ shudders,  _ resting his forehead against Naruto’s broad shoulder, but Sakura doesn’t stop. She clenches her cheeks and flexes her hips to keep up the easy slide. Another inch. Another. 

The red head of Naruto’s cock butts impatiently. He takes himself in hand and makes the rub a purposeful one, a teasing pressure to the space between Sasuke’s testicles and opening. 

“Oh, fuck.” Sakura pants, laughing. Sasuke  _ clenches  _ around her and halts her forward momentum. Her dick feels like it’s being strangled. “Naruto, this jutsu is  _ SS-class. _ ” 

“My specialty.” He grins, ignores the hands scrabling at his biceps. A little piece of his lip is sucked between his teeth in concentration and worried with as he guides his cock. It slides around where Sakura’s buried, brushing maddeningly to-and-fro along the connection. 

Sasuke _ whines.  _

“You guys are dicks.” He hisses, only to regret it immediately. 

Naruto crows and Sakura brings her cheek off his bent back to really laugh. With no discussion she pulls out, slow but  _ so good  _ her clit would have jumped if she had one; instead it’s like a  _ lurch _ behind her pelvis, a jolt of pleasure. 

She keeps one hand on Sasuke’s hip and guides the other down, mirroring Naruto so her dick and his cock can press against the asshole’s asshole, teasing and two wholly differentiated sensations. 

“We sure are.” Naruto responds, smile bright in the afternoon sunlight. They’ve got the window up. 

They’ve spent the last half hour fingering their husband open. 

“I will  _ end  _ you.” Sasuke threatens, muffled into Naruto’s skin. He laughs, bringing his free hand up to pet the back of Sasuke’s neck, ruffle the black hair there. 

“Yeah?” Sakura feeds her dick back in, smoother this time. Her hand glows for a moment and then there’s a little extra lube in play, improving the ride. 

Sasuke’s groan is low and loud. He’s panting. 

“Come on, Sakura.” Naruto rasps. “You’re hogging all the  _ fun. _ ” 

It startles another laugh out of her, and her hips snap up a little. Sasuke is impaled much further than she planned. He  _ rocks  _ into it, so  _ full  _ of her, and for a moment Sakura forgets everything else. She can only stare, transfixed at the immense space she’s taking up. 

That he’s  _ letting  _ her take up. 

For a minute she wishes she was bigger, though already she’s plenty large enough for the little hole stretched pink around her. It  _ twitches  _ when she’s still enough and it’s only Naruto’s warm palm on her collar bone that snaps her out of staring. 

“ _ Sakura. _ ” He sounds exasperated but not. Heat has twisted his entire expression into something that can’t wait, something that  _ begs. _ “The plan?” 

It’s a gentle reminder and Sakura tears her eyes away from how tiny Sasuke looks wrapped around her dick. His thighs are shaking a little, she realizes, bringing both hands down to still—to feel—the slight tremor. 

She nods at Naruto, bracing herself mentally—and physically, digging her knees into the bedspread to get some leverage. 

Pulling out and pushing in feels like one triangle-shaped motion, not two separate acts. Sasuke’s body doesn’t want to give her up and as she presses her cock back in with her hips, she thinks she could  _ live  _ off of this, consume it like food or the world’s sweetest drug. 

“Mesmerizing.” She gasps, hands somehow on his hips. She stares at the place she sinks into him, wishing for twenty more eyes. She wants to see this from every angle. Wants-- 

“Wish I could see your  _ face. _ ” She whines, wishing for another hand while she’s at it. 

Thankfully, that’s easier solved, and Naruto fists Sasuke’s pale prick without even being told. He’s not circumcised; it disappears into Naruto’s grip, only peeking out a bit on the downstroke. Something about knowing she’s  _ bigger  _ lights a fire, pleases the part of her that always felt inadequate around them as a kid. 

It’s smoothed down immediately after, though. Sakura has long since given up her jealousy for love, when it comes to Naruto and Sasuke. There’s a  _ reason  _ they are the three demons, even amongst their monstrous peer group. 

That reason shows in how Naruto moves without being told; the way Sakura drives into Sasuke like he asks without needing the words, the way they align like they’ve done this a thousand times when in fact it’s the first. 

It’s skin, it’s kinship, it’s connection. 

It’s trust, as the head of Naruto’s cock is aimed deliberately where she’s snuggly wrapped and slowly presses  _ in. _ Sasuke gasps, wretched, and Sakura makes a punched-out sound. 

“Arggglll.” She bends over, throat tight, her own legs shaking. Her abs ache. 

“Is it possible to die from this?” She pants, aiming for distraction, for—anything. It’s  _ crazy  _ how good it feels, how pleasure  _ floods  _ into her like she’s got all eight gates unlocked. 

Naruto laughs breathlessly and it turns into a groan. Sakura wants to squirm out of her skin, it’s too much—it's almost too much! How much pressure against her, Naruto pushing her almost out of the way but there’s nowhere to  _ go. _ And Sasuke warm around her, hole fluttering, hands scrabbling against Naruto’s shoulders for purchase. 

“You’re the medic.” Naruto reminds, almost as an afterthought, like they weren’t all diverted by waves of pleasure as strong as a struck chord. 

Sasuke is sucking in air like he’s dying and that might be more concerning if he hadn’t asked for this, if he wasn’t rocking his hips a little into Naruto’s stilled-hand, still wrapped around his short prick, the little movements dragging them both in deeper. 

She’d pulled out some to accommodate her other husband, and now they entered  _ together  _ —she a little deeper by necessity and taking Naruto’s cock in with her when she pushed. The increased tightness almost  _ hurt, _ the grip like a vice. 

“Breathe, honey.” Sakura chided, gliding a hand along Sasuke’s spine. He gulps in air. Naruto brings a quivering hand up to his hair again, comforting. 

Sakura is holding him up with the hand on his hip, grateful for the ease, the strength in her corded muscles. She looks great naked, a true treat—powerful and soft in all the right ways, muscled and pink and a heady combination of femininity and unflinching strength. 

It’s everything she wanted to be, and now she’s right where she wants. 

“Yes, just like that.” She breathes, Naruto’s cock  _ hot  _ against her dick. She wonders how it feels. Wonders if she can give herself a prostate just to  _ enjoy  _ anal properly. 

“Damn.” Naruto echoes, wide-eyed, punch drunk. 

Sasuke laughs a  _ sob, _ entirely overwhelmed. 

They both slow, petting him. 

" _ Fuck. _ ” He groans, but. 

That’s not his safeword. 

“Don’t you like it, baby?” Sakura has to swallow twice to make her voice work properly. She takes both his hips in hand and  _ grinds  _ a bit, not truly inching any deeper. 

" _ Ah!”  _ It’s a surprised sound, all vowels, young and  _ wanting. _

“God, the way you  _ smell. _ ” Naruto leans in, takes the cue. He buries his face in Sasuke’s neck, inhaling deeply before tilting Sasuke’s chin into an equally deep kiss. 

He licks wet and filthy into Sasuke’s mouth, a slow slide like a _fuck,_ and Sakura can almost feel it herself. In times like these the lines between who feels what blurs; they’re too close already, chakra echoes blending outlines until a sense of self becomes abstract, unnecessary. 

Sasuke suckles around Naruto’s tongue, feeling  _ full, _ feeling  _ overwhelmed  _ and they all shudder with him. She gets a brief but vivid image of Sasuke thrusting back, feels the burn of it in her own thighs, the way he wants to bounce up and down on her while he  _ takes  _ the invading kiss, the way he imagines himself  _ moaning. _

Naruto’s desire paints the room like a wildfire, sudden and golden. It presses against her lungs from the inside. It makes the edges of her own  _ want  _ just that sweet. Naruto  _ moans  _ as Sasuke sucks on his tongue and thinks about  _ riding  _ her, overwhelmed by the image. 

But it’s not just her. It’s them. 

“Did you forget?” She asks for him, since Naruto is busy fucking his tongue slick into Sasuke’s mouth, with slow and lazy thrusts. “We’re  _ both  _ here.” 

And instead of fucking into him, she uses her grip on his hips to pull him  _ down  _ onto both of them. 

Sasuke breaks away from Naruto with a strangled yell. 

“ _ Sakura  _ \--!” 

She licks her lip, feeling playful. 

“Yeah babe?” This time she  _ does  _ thrust, slower but without hesitating. She pulls out and then all the way back in, ignoring Naruto’s cock like it’s not even there. Her dick feels amazing squished between Sasuke’s walls and Naruto’s impossible hot shaft. 

The way the head drags against Naruto’s has her wanting to double over and ride out the  _ waves  _ of pleasure. 

She doens’t. She does it again. And again. 

“What the fuck, what the  _ fuck. _ ” Sasuke laughs brokenly. “Nothing has any business feeling this good.” 

Naruto cups his chin and bites his jaw, slow and sweet. Sasuke always goes weak-kneed for teeth there. 

Now is no different. Naruto braces his hips so he can push all the way in, coinciding with one of Sakura’s strokes. They both squeeze in and the  _ feel  _ of it makes everyone pause, drawn out wrung out  _ punched into drunkness. _

Sakura has the sudden thought that Sasuke should get his nipples pierced, and they all groan. Solely so she could roll and pinch the little rings, fuck into him from behind—much like she’s doing now—and get both hands on his tits. 

Nobody’s hands are on hers, which is a  _ problem, _ and Sakura is frankly not used to having a  _ dearth  _ of hands in the sack. Naruto abandons Sasuke’s leaking prick to reach beyond him, gather both her breasts in both hands and rock his palms against her nipples, massaging. 

It feels so good she leashes a scream behind her teeth, thoughts whiting out. She’s pretty sure her dick just  _ wept  _ some precome, but Sasuke’s so wet inside there’s no way to tell. Maybe they can try it again some time, Sasuke hands on her tits from behind and Naruto looking up at her from his knees, bright blue eyes, tongue swirling around her crown. 

Sasuke snarls and reaches a hand down to fist his  _ own  _ prick, violently. 

Sakura meets Naruto’s eyes over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, alright.” She agrees, and he grins at her, rakish and handsome. 

She firms her grip once more and presses in as far as she can, bottoming out. Then she pulls back just as much and  _ slams  _ her hips forward. Naruto has rocked out in the process, a line of burning fire against her dick, and pulls out on her thrust. 

They set up a counterrhthym and Sasuke starts cursing them, spitting insults and threats with equal fervor. 

“So deep in you, part of you, gonna write my name in your  _ soul, _ Uchiha--” Sakura gasps out equivalent nonsense, Naruto surprisingly nonverbal but not nearly  _ quiet. _

He gasps and groans and breathes out raggedly into Sasuke’s temple, half a kiss and half a prayer into the skin there. 

Sasuke comes first, overwhelmed with sensation, but he doesn’t safeword or tap out so they only  _ slow  _ in their movements. Something about being on her knees and lazily pumping her dick into her husband has Sakura shivery with pleasure, high on power and the image she must make, all soft curves, tight ass, and bold  _ dick  _ disappearing into his quivering hole. 

Naruto looks like he always does, a sun god given mortal form, blinding smile and  _ real  _ sweat, gilded hair and skin and the kind of expressions that remove all doubts of godhood because he is so, unbearably,  _ human. _

Between them Sasuke is as darkly beautiful as he’s always been, moreso in the way he  _ gives  _ to them, trust absolute. He’d chosen them over the world when he was thirteen years old and hasn’t wavered in that choice a single  _ day. _

There are benefits to adulthood. 

They hadn’t done  _ this  _ in those puppy piles at the Hatake clanhome. 

Sakura gives a few lazy final thrusts and spills into her husband, a startled noise slipping past her wet lips. She’d built up a sweat some time ago, and only with the shuddering orgasm does it start to cool. 

Naruto gives several pumps of his hips, Sakura obliging staying put to prolong the experience even when she starts to soften a little, oversensitive. He comes with a clenched  _ groan  _ that reverberates through all their chests, throaty and very  _ Naruto. _

Sasuke is still panting, hypersensitive and shivering. Naruto rides out his orgasm for entire  _ minutes, _ not pulling out until he’s too limp to stay in. By the end of it Sasuke is gnawing at his neck and shoulders, biting sharply in reprimand. 

But Naruto only grins, bright like it’s their anniversary with lots of flowers and not, you know, double teaming their husband for the first time. 

Well. Fucking his ass at the same time. They’ve double teamed him in one way or another  _ several  _ times. Made a habit of it, actually. 

Sakura shivered as she pulled free of his very wet hole with a grimace. It didn’t stop her from sliding down to watch the way his rim twitched closed, though—gaping, briefly, and confused at their absense. She traced the edges with her thumb and Sasuke hissed at her, snakelike. 

Just to be contrary she held him open with  _ both  _ thumbs, staring pointedly, and he went charmingly red in response. 

“God, you’re a freak.” He complained, disgruntled but fond, and Naruto laughed  _ uproarously.  _ If the neighbors didn’t already hate them... 

Naruto, ever the first to recover, hopped out of bed and jogged his firm, tan ass to the bathroom stark naked to grab some wet handtowels. Sakura took hers with a grunt, Sasuke with a murmur of thanks, and they cleaned each other with the ease of long-married practice, this part, at least, well familiar. 

Then Naruto laid down between them, brilliant grin on his face, and wiggled his toes. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sakura elbowed him none-too-gently, which he took with no dip in smile-wattage. “You had a great idea. Don’t let it go to your head.” 

“He can’t help it.” Sasuke argued around a yawn, still faintly pink about the cheeks. “It’s the first time.” 

That prompts outrage and Sakura hides a snicker into his ribs. 

“I have good ideas  _ all the time. _ ” Naruto protests, hands flailing before they each grab one of his arms and lay on them. He subsides with a grumble and Sakura kisses him, charmed. 

Sasuke makes a noise of interest and presses lips to her cheek until she turns to give him a kiss, too. 

Naruto watches from inches away, still stunned breathless by such display years later, eyes lit up with joy and love. 

“You gonna release the jutsu?” Naruto asks, voice soft and gravelly. He nudges her a little with the arm under her tits. 

“Dunno.” Sakura yawns herself, jaw cracking. “Feel like when I have a pussy again I’ll want to go again. And again.” 

Sasuke grunts. It’s his ‘down to fuck’ sound. 

They squint at him. 

“Yeah, okay. ‘m probably too sore to be that interested.” 

Naruto frees his hand to ruffle black hair fondly, earning a half-assed glare. 

“You’re way too gay to like pussy as much as you do.” The blonde says fondly. 

Sasuke shrugs him off. 

“It’s  _ Sakura. _ ” He defends, as though that explains everything. Naruto beams. She grins, bloodthirsty and a little turned on. 

In a way, it does. 

They are hers and she is theirs, after all. In  _ every  _ way that matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is who I am as a person and I accept that. I wrote a fic for snowyk that was all thought, no dialogue, so I tried to fix that with a fic that was all actions and dialogue. It was fun. Written all in one session so please forgive any typos as I go back and edit for a day or so. 
> 
> As always I'm definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com if you want to get ahold of me, and I've got a whole ass discord server where we're fandom nerds. 
> 
> For the record I was inspired in my heart by sable_scribe's "Harrowed Hearts" re: Sasuke hasn't left the village BUT like hell I'm randomly attaching this unrelated smut fic to their lorge and amazing 350+k fic.


End file.
